Talk:King Vegeta
In-laws Like Ox-King, there is apparently some confusion on this page about what qualifies as an in-law. The following characters do not qualify: *Dr. Briefs (Brother-in-law) Reason: A brother-in-law is the brother of a spouse, or the husband of a sibling. There is no evidence that Dr. Briefs is King Vegeta's wife's brother, nor is there evidence that Dr. Briefs is the husband of one of King Vegeta's sisters. *Mrs. Briefs (Sister-in-law) Reason: A sister-in-law is the sister of a spouse, or the wife of a sibling. There is no evidence that Mrs. Briefs is King Vegeta's wife's sister, nor is there evidence that Mrs. Briefs is the wife of one of King Vegeta's brothers. -- 04:10, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Family I doubt Cell needs to be listed in King Vegeta's family. - 20:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :You're right, he should be removed. Jeangabin666 20:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. I also checked Bardock's page and Cell is listed there, as well. We don't really need to list the fathers of genetic components. - 20:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Does the king vegeta was stronger than his son? Current problem It appears there is a slight problem deciding whether a certain image is important or not. What does the image even illustrate? All I can positively see is an eye. 03:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC) King Vegeta being stepped on by Bills as he feast, while Prince Vegeta looks on in anger in a flashback from Dragon Ball "Battle of Gods" Nikon23 04:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) This is extremely bad quality. I vote not using it, considering it's so difficult to tell what it is that it provides nothing for the article. 19:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree that this image should not be included in the article. You can't even tell what it is, all I was able to make out was an eye and a bead of sweat; not to mention the fact that this image has already been removed multiple times by different users. It really shouldn't be here, surely there will be a higher quality image available at some point. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) King Vegeta's wife King Vegeta's wife has yet to make an appearance in the series. Until then she is a mystery. :Right you are. That's why we won't mention her. When Gine was still unknown, we didn't add Unnamed Saiyan (mother) to Goku's page. It's the same case. Stop adding info related to someone who is never even mentioned. 01:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright. It just I started doing that because I say sometime about the yet to be named saiyan Queen being identified as his wife. Wildgirl6 February 23,2015 I have found a picture of King Vegeta,his wife and their infant son, Vegeta.wildgirl6 February 26,2015 It's a fanon picture, and thus not allowed. 01:40, February 26, 2015 (UTC) That is not the response I wanted when people first see the picture I had. I have imagined what the saiyan Queen looked like thanks to a picture I found. do you think king vegeta was sent to hell after He's death? and do you he was enable to keep his body?(Spice boys (talk) 00:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Vegeta loved his father? Is the bit about King Vegeta being the only person Vegeta loved in his childhood really necessary? It's conjecture based off of one throwaway line from the funi dub, which is just one of the many translations out there. Vegeta said nothing about following frieza's orders because he threatened his father in the manga or the japanese dub, so "Vegeta felt this way about this guy in one of the many traslations" just doesn't feel like useful information at all. Sadvegeta (talk) 22:02, October 5, 2017 (UTC) About the Xeno Form Ok so I was thinking about this earlier. King Vegeta is stated as being the personification of Mechikabura's magic. Mechikabura can donate demon god status to people. Does this mean we could technically classify King Vegeta as a demong god? Also on a secondary note, if he truly is using God Ki, would this be a possible explanation for that red streak of hair, given thats what a normal SSG has for coloration? He's not using his normal hair colour, so I assume the black is probably the demon aspect, but the fact Mechikabura can turn people into demon gods with his magic seems to indicate in that direction. Would it be worth making a trivia point on this, at least as a 'coincidental' analysis? (21:55, February 19, 2018 (UTC)) final tivia paragraph can someone put some full stops in there? It's a nightmare to read (Hadrimon (talk) 06:59, April 19, 2018 (UTC)) xeno version claim on Kanzenshuu, one of the posters claims that in the manga, Xeno King Vegeta says he has defeated beerus. I got some photos of the section with the claim in in the manga, can anyone translate what is said? https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dci-QHfV4AAK44l.jpg also he seems to have a fiery attack we might want to include https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dci-QHVU0AArAhW.jpg (Hadrimon (talk) 05:23, May 7, 2018 (UTC)) 'Kiing Vegeta Images' Everytime i keep adding a Dragon Bal Super Broly image of King Vegeta to the infobox along witth he current ones from anime and manga, my edits keep geting deleted. i only added the picture to show the more current appearance. Nikon23 05:14, July 24, 2019 (UTC)